


just dying to be him (isn't it messed up?)

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Big Time Adolescence (2020)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mo is 16, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Protected Sex, Sweet Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Zeke "Big Dick" Presanti, the Zeke/Mo is implied/unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Zeke and Holly show Mo how it's done.
Relationships: Holly (Big Time Adolescence)/Monroe "Mo" Harris, Holly (Big Time Adolescence)/Zeke Presanti, Monroe "Mo" Harris/Zeke Presanti (implied)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	just dying to be him (isn't it messed up?)

**Author's Note:**

> look I couldn't get the idea of Zeke and Holly showing Mo how to please a woman out of my head, so this is a canon divergent fic where instead of breaking up, Holly and Zeke are in the middle of having "we DIDN'T break up" sex when Mo calls, upset that Sophie is mad at him. 
> 
> big thanks to han for beta'ing! 
> 
> enjoy the filth.

Sophie is gone and Mo could call her but something tells him she won’t answer. He fumbles for his phone anyway and he’s dialing Zeke before he can think better of it. It rings twice before Zeke picks up, and Mo’s ear is filled with the sound of heavy breathing. 

“Zeke?”

_“Momo?”_ Zeke replies, still panting. _“Kinda busy, dude.”_ In the back, Mo catches the sound of a pitchy whine and his mind supplies, _Holly_. 

Mo’s neck burns in embarrassment and, to make matters worse, tears burn at his eyes. “Fuck, sorry, shit.” He’s about to pull his phone away from his ear—he’s about to toss his phone on the fucking ground, frankly—when Zeke speaks again. 

_“No, hey, Mo, wait.”_ There’s some rustling on the other end of the line, and a flurry of quick whispers that Mo can’t quite make out. He thinks he might hear Holly ask, _“is he okay?”_ Zeke says something to Holly that Mo doesn’t quite catch, then he speaks into the phone again. _“Mo, what’s up?”_

“You’re busy,” Mo says, cursing the way his voice trembles. “It’s not a big deal.” 

_ “Hey, c’mon, talk to me.” _ Zeke shifts and Mo listens to the bed creak under him. It only worsens Mo’s embarrassment, but Zeke doesn’t let up. _“You wanna come over? S’just me and Holly here, we aren’t that busy.”_

Zeke curses and then Mo listens as Holly says, loud and clear, _“He’s right, Mo, it’s fine. Come on by.”_

Mo swallows around the lump in his throat. “Okay. I’ll, uh, I’ll be there in like fifteen?” 

_ “Okay,” _ Holly says, voice sweet and bright. _“We’ll be waiting.”_

_ “See you soon, Momo!” _ Zeke hollers before the call ends. 

Mo pockets his phone again and digs out his keys instead. He still feels blindsided by Sophie’s reaction, but maybe Zeke can give him different advice, _better_ advice. Better yet, maybe _Holly_ can give him some advice. She probably has some good ideas for winning Sophie back. 

The drive to Zeke’s is a blur and as he throws his car into park, the front door opens. Holly’s waiting for him, wrapped up in one of Zeke’s old robes. Mo meets her at the door and before he can even speak, Holly wraps him in a hug. She’s short and her face presses against Mo’s shoulder, and he curls his arms around her in return. 

“Come on!” Zeke shouts from inside the house. “Bring him inside!” 

Holly looks up at Mo and rolls her eyes. “C’mon,” she says softly. She takes him by the hand and guides him inside, even though it’s a path he’s trekked a million times. She leads him to the kitchen where Zeke waits, leaning against one of the countertops. “You want a drink?”

Mo’s going to protest but Zeke holds up a glass, already full of god-knows-what. “Sure,” he says and Zeke passes the drink to him. He takes a sip and doesn’t immediately recoil, so whatever it is, it’s better than beer and better than the paint thinner Zeke usually buys. “Thanks, guys. Sorry to interrupt.”

“It’s no biggie,” Zeke says. 

_ Of course he says that, _ Mo thinks. He glances at Holly, expecting her to look a little put out by his presence, or at least a scrunch of her nose that says she disagrees with Zeke’s statement. 

But she’s smiling, albeit sadly. “Seriously, Mo, it’s not a big deal.” She falls into a seat at the table and pats the chair beside her. Mo sits. “What happened?” She asks as Zeke turns back to the fridge to start making more drinks. 

“Uh, Sophie...she’s kinda pissed at me.” He takes a long sip of the drink until the vodka in it burns his throat in that familiar way. He picks at a loose thread on his jeans with his free hand. “Your advice sucks, Zeke.”

“Nah, man, she’ll come around.” Zeke turns back to the table with a drink for Holly and one for himself. He pulls a joint from the pocket of his sweats and lights that up too. When he speaks again, thick smoke billows from his lips. “Besides, I had an idea.”

“Oh no,” Holly says playfully. She grins at Zeke in that fondly exasperated way of hers, then turns that sunny expression on Mo. They’re both exasperated with Zeke, always are. It’s something they share. It makes Mo’s heart skip a beat, warms him down to his toes. “Maybe Mo should give it a little time, and then apologize, and offer to take her out again.”

“Solid,” Zeke agrees, “but what about _after_ that?”

“What about it?” Mo asks. His drink is half-gone and his thoughts are starting to swim already. He hasn’t eaten in a couple hours; the drink was probably a mistake. 

“Mo, when was the last time you ate?” Holly asks. Mo shrugs, and she sighs. “I’ll make you a sandwich.”

“He’s gonna need the strength,” Zeke says with a wide grin. “Anyway, _after_ Sophie is on board again. She’s gonna wanna hop on that dick, right?”

Mo blinks. “Uh, I don’t think so.”

Zeke waves off his reply. “She’ll definitely wanna hop on your dick, Momo, don’t sell yourself short.” Zeke takes another long drag and chases it with a sip of his own drink. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re doing, right?”

“You’d know if I’d lost my virginity.” Mo’s cheeks burn and he looks away from Zeke—but the only other place to look is Holly prancing around the kitchen in Zeke’s old robe, her bare legs on display up to her mid-thigh. He drops his gaze to his lap instead. “So no, I have no clue what I’d do.”

“Perfect.” Zeke drains what’s left of his drink and Holly sets the sandwich in front of Mo. “Eat up, we’re gonna show you the ropes.”

Mo chokes on his bite of sandwich, peanut butter and acidic strawberry jam burning his throat. “What?” He says, mouth sticky and full. 

“What?” Holly echoes with a glance at Zeke. 

Zeke gestures her closer and wraps his arm around her waist. “It’s perfect, right?” He grins at Holly then Mo. “You’re gonna win her back, Mo, it’ll be fine. But you’ll lose her again if you aren’t _ready_. So Holly and I can show you what’s happening.” 

Mo chews slowly, carefully, until he can swallow. “Uh,” is all he can manage. 

“C’mon, Holly, back me up. It’s perfect, right?”

Mo expects her to protest—she’s _dating_ Zeke, she seems pretty fucking into Zeke—but instead she bites her lip. She looks at Zeke, then Mo, then bites her lip again. 

“Holly?” Mo asks, voice faint. 

“It’s not his worst idea,” Holly says slowly.

“She _does_ think you’re cute, dude,” Zeke adds. Holly slaps at his chest but doesn’t deny it. 

“Thinking I’m cute and, uh, letting me watch you guys have sex are...those are different things.” 

Zeke shrugs. “Eh,” he says. “Finish your sandwich.”

Mo brings the sandwich to his mouth again, and they don’t speak a word until his plate is clean. He feels less dizzy from the vodka and the second-hand high wafting around the kitchen, and Zeke motions him to stand. 

“Bedroom, c’mon.” Zeke keeps his arm around Holly’s waist and leads the way. Over his shoulder, he adds, “Grab a chair.” 

Mo drags the chair into the bedroom and Zeke helps him find a spot for it at the foot of the bed. They have to shove some stuff around to make room, but eventually they find a way to set it up so the chair doesn’t wobble and so that Mo has a perfect view of the bed.

“Holly,” Zeke says, in a voice an octave lower, “get on the bed.”

Mo’s dick twitches inside his jeans and he watches Holly drop the robe and climb onto the bed. He should’ve known she was naked underneath that—she and Zeke were fucking before Mo showed up, after all—but thinking it and seeing it are different things. Holly is all tanned skin and smooth lines; she lays on her back and spreads her legs slightly and Mo’s eyes lock onto her pussy. 

“She’s hot, right?” Zeke asks, slapping a hand on Mo’s back. 

“Yeah,” he manages to say. 

“Thanks, Mo,” Holly says. Her hands rest on her stomach, just under her tits. “Zeke, hurry up, I’m cold.” 

Zeke strips off his own shirt before kneeling on the foot of the bed. “Lesson number one, Mo,” Zeke starts as he puts a hand on Holly’s thigh, getting her to spread her legs a little more. “Gotta warm girls up first, always.” And with that, without further ado, Zeke dips his head between Holly’s thighs. 

Mo inhales sharply as gentle, wet sounds fill the bedroom. He looks up at Holly’s face to find her eyes shut and her mouth open; she gasps softly and her whole body writhes as Zeke does...whatever he’s doing. Her thighs twitch like she wants to lock them around Zeke’s head, and her tits bounce as her back arches to get closer to his mouth. Her hands find Zeke’s short blonde hair and Mo watches, entranced, as her nails scrape along his scalp. 

“I can’t really see,” Mo forces himself to say. Partly because it _is_ supposed to be a lesson, but also...well, he _wants_ to see. “From this angle.”

“Find a better angle then,” Zeke says as he briefly lifts his head, barely taking the time to breath before burying his face between Holly’s legs again. 

Mo looks around the bedroom for ideas but he’s saved by Holly holding out her hand. “Up here,” she says, “you can watch better from up here.” 

Mo’s legs shake as he rises from the chair, kicks off his shoes, and sits at the head of the bed beside Holly. Holly twists and lays her head on his leg, smiling up at him even as her face contorts with pleasure. “Better?” she asks.

It takes a lot of effort to look away from Holly’s face but it’s easy to rake his gaze down her body. Her tits are perky and her nipples are hard and then there’s Zeke’s face, pressed up against her. His eyes are shut and there’s a furrow in his brow like he’s seriously concentrating—a look he only gets when he’s rolling joints or playing a harder video game. 

Mo can see Zeke’s top lip and he can hear the wet sounds of Zeke’s tongue against Holly. “What,” Mo starts, swallows, “what is he doing?” 

“The alphabet,” Holly gasps out, “tried and true.” Her hands knot in Zeke’s hair again and it’s like she drags him closer. “Need more,” she moans, “harder.”

“I’m trying,” Zeke says as he manages to rear back. His chin is soaking wet and his lips are flushed red. “Second lesson, Mo. Listen to what the lady wants.” With that, he ducks his head again, but lower. 

Holly lets out a quiet squeal that trails off into a dreamy sigh. “He’s inside me,” she says, for Mo’s benefit. “He’s got a huge tongue.” She giggles and gasps again as one of Zeke’s hands comes up. He rests it low on her stomach and Mo watches his thumb flick at her clit. It makes her squeal again, and she startles at the touch.

“Is that good?” Mo asks.

Another moan spills from Holly’s lips in response. “S’good,” she says, “so good.” Her head lolls back and Mo watches her mouth drop open obscenely. It’s hot to watch her writhe, almost in his lap, with Zeke between her thighs. Mo’s dick is hard in his jeans and he’s dangerously close to coming. 

He watches as Zeke shifts his hand to rub two fingers against Holly’s clit, faster and harder than before, and apparently Holly was close to coming too. Mo wonders how far they got before he called—were they just getting started, or was Holly on the brink of coming? He desperately wants to know but can’t make his tongue work to ask. 

Holly reaches up and her grip digs into Mo’s arm, the other hand in Zeke’s hair. She does wrap her legs around Zeke’s head this time and ruts against his face. Mo watches Zeke roll with the motions; he wonders if Zeke can even breath, and he wonders if he should start practicing holding his breath. 

Eventually, Holly’s body goes lax and Zeke gasps like he’s narrowly avoided drowning. His chin is even wetter, his lips even redder. He licks his lips and licks his fingers clean too. 

Mo whimpers. 

Zeke shoots him a grin. “Get good at eating a girl out, you’ll be a fucking god. Look at her.” Zeke gestures to Holly, who seems dazed and blissed out. “Best fucking thing is girls can come, like, a bunch of times. It’s fucking sick.” 

Mo gulps and nods. “Yeah, that’s, uh. That’s cool.” 

“Very cool,” Holly agrees. She sighs, contended. “What else are you gonna show him, Zeke?” 

“How to fuck you, duh.” Zeke’s already kneeling between Holly’s legs. He shoves his sweats down and his dick springs forward. It’s not Mo’s first time seeing another dude’s dick, or even another dude’s erection—boys’ locker rooms suck. It’s the first time he’s seeing Zeke’s though, and Mo...well, he’s kind of intimidated. 

Zeke catches him staring, because of course he does. “Not bad, huh?” Zeke asks with a waggle of his eyebrows. It’s so ridiculous, it gets a laugh from Mo. Even so, he can’t look away when Zeke grabs the base of his dick and starts to stroke himself. He’s already hard, impressively so, and Mo isn’t sure what the point of this is but he’s not about to protest.

“Mo,” Holly breathes, “grab a condom. Bedside table.” 

Mo scrambles to comply and practically throws the condom at Zeke. Zeke tears it open and slides it onto his cock, and then he’s pushing Holly’s legs apart. 

“You ready, baby?” Zeke asks, already angling his cock. 

“Yeah,” Holly agrees, “go slow.”

“You can take it,” Zeke says confidently, and a hot flush burns along Mo’s spine. It’s like his own personal porno, laid out for him. He watches as Zeke shuffles forward and sinks his dick into Holly. He _does_ go slow, despite his words, and it’s the longest moment of Mo’s life watching Zeke push in to the hilt.

Holly lets out a long, shuddering breath. “Fuck, he’s huge.”

“Girls always say that,” Zeke says as he starts to thrust. It sounds wet, sloppy; it _should_ sound funny but it only makes Mo want to shove his hand down his jeans. “Holly means it, but girls _always_ say it.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Zeke,” Holly growls. Her hands find his shoulders and haul him closer. She hitches her legs over his hips and hooks her ankles at the small of his back. “Show Mo how it’s done.” 

“C’mere,” Zeke says. He’s got one hand on Holly’s hip and the other pointing to the edge of the bed beside him. “She’s flexible, I got an idea.” 

It’s a struggle to move, and his leg feels cold without Holly’s head in his lap, but Mo manages. He perches at the corner of the rickety bed and watches as Zeke hitches his hand under Holly’s thigh. He brings her leg up, knee to her chest, and tilts his body to the side. It gives Mo an almost perfect look at Zeke’s cock thrusting inside Holly’s pussy. 

Mo thinks he might faint. 

“Holly, hold your leg up, c’mon.” Zeke waits until Holly’s hands wrap around her thigh before removing his hand, which he then places on his own hip. He keeps thrusting and it’s mesmerizing. “This shit is great for girls cuz they got this spot, yeah, so if you do it like this, your dick is gonna get like, _right_ on it.”

“G spot,” Holly adds, voice thin, “it’s called the g spot.”

“Yeah, that,” Zeke says. “You can hit it different ways, and like, what really matters is the girl’s clit, but they _love_ this shit.”

“Zeke,” Holly moans.

“One sec, babe, I gotta make sure Mo understands.” Zeke’s hips never slow as he looks over at Mo. “You following along?”

“Yeah, yes,” Mo says, “I’m. Yeah.” He nods frantically. “I’m good.”

“Not what I asked,” Zeke says with a grin. “Now watch how it’s done.” He turns back to Holly and falls forward, palms down on the bed. He starts to thrust faster, harder; the bed rocks under them and Holly finally lets go of her leg, hooking it over Zeke’s shoulder instead. 

Holly moaned before but that’s nothing compared to now. It’s almost like one singular sound, wavering only when she stops to gasp for air. Mo leans up on his knees to get a look at her face and watches as her eyes squeeze shut and her lips move around wordless moans. Her tits bounce with the force of Zeke’s thrusts, until one of his hands comes up to cup one of her breasts. His hand is huge and covers her entire breast; he thumbs over her nipple before pinching it and pulling away. 

Zeke’s no longer guiding Mo through it, neither is Holly. They’re both wrapped up in pleasure, and Mo’s right there with him. He wants to shove his hand down his pants and jerk off—it wouldn’t take more than a couple seconds, and it would probably be the best orgasm of his life. Zeke’s grunting softly, and Holly’s moaning so loud Mo thinks the windows might be rattling. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Zeke gasps as he throws his head back. “Gonna fucking come, fuck.” He keeps thrusting but his rhythm is off; not that it matters to Mo, who’s just as entranced. Holly’s moaning too, soft _“yeahs”_ every time Zeke thrusts inside her. Mo’s about to reach down and at least put a hand on his dick when Zeke groans one last time, louder than the rest, and slams his hips forward a last few times. 

Holly whines as she comes this time, her whole body going tense wrapped around Zeke, but she goes lax quicker this time. Zeke falls on top of her too. They’re both breathing heavy and Mo wants to come so badly he kind of feels like he might cry. 

Just as he’s about to get off the bed and scurry to the bathroom, Zeke sits up. He pulls out of Holly, slips off the condom and tosses it toward the trash bin in the corner. Zeke looks over to Mo, grinning. 

“Alright, you ready?”

Mo blinks. “What?”

“C’mon, Momo,” Holly says. Her legs are spread. There’s a sheen of sweat across her skin and she’s smiling at him, sweet and simple. “Your turn.”

Mo chokes on his next breath. “What?” He asks again. 

“Don’t be an idiot, Momo,” Zeke says as he climbs off the bed. He pulls up his sweats then wanders around the bed and grabs another condom from the bedside table. He tosses it to Mo. “She’s got one more in her, go for it.” Zeke grabs a cigarette off the table and falls into the chair originally set up for Mo. There’s the catch of his lighter, then the hiss of him taking a drag off the cigarette. 

“I don’t,” Mo starts, “I’m not. Uh.” 

“Mo,” Holly says as she sits up. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Her legs are still spread, though, her nipples are still hard. Her hair is a mess from tossing her head around. “But I want you to.” 

Mo swallows. His hands are shaking now; Holly must feel it when she plucks the condom from his fingers, but she doesn’t call him on it. She tears it open and then gestures to his jeans. Dazed, Mo undoes his belt and his jeans, and pushes his jeans and boxers down. His dick, painfully hard, springs forward. Holly wastes no time pushing the condom over his cock, giving the tip a playful squeeze.

“I’m gonna come so fast,” Mo rasps out. Holly guides him between her legs, her hands gentle and soothing across his shoulders. 

“That’s chill, man,” Zeke says. “Holly won’t be a bitch about it.”

“I won’t,” Holly agrees. She tips back and Mo looms over her. He can’t stop staring at the way her hair falls across the pillows, as she smiles at him. Her smile is so pretty, everything about her so genuine.

“You gonna stare at her all day, or are you gonna fuck her?” Zeke half-shouts from behind him. The knowledge of Zeke watching him now doesn’t quell his erection in the slightest. If anything, it makes everything better, and Mo is absolutely not ready to deal with that right now. 

Mo reaches down with a shaky hand and angles his dick at her pussy. He’s smaller than Zeke by a couple inches, probably not as thick either. Holly still gasps softly as he pushes inside her, and lets out a contented sigh as he sinks in. His balls slap against her ass and it seems insanely loud in the otherwise quiet of the room.

“Momo,” Holly coos softly, “you’re shaking.”

“I’m gonna come,” Mo says. Shame burns along his back, up to his cheeks, the tips of his ears. “It’s too much.” Holly is hot inside, and tight around his dick. There’s no resistance but it’s like his cock is in the best kind of vice. His brain starts to drift to the thought of fucking without a condom, but he has to shut that down or else he really will come immediately. 

“Think of naked grannies and baseball,” Zeke says. “Or me,” he adds with a laugh.

Mo manages to bite his lip on a moan, but Holly smirks at him. She gets a hand in his hair, still careful but her nails bite at his scalp, as she tugs him down for a kiss. It’s not his first kiss, but it’s so different than the one with Sophie.

Sophie, who he’s barely thought about since he showed up here. 

He pushes her from his thoughts again as he focuses on kissing Holly. She kisses him languidly, deeply, like they’ve got nothing else to do. It’s unbearably hot, but he’s so distracted by her lips on his, her tongue in his mouth, he actually manages to distance himself from the brink of orgasm.

Slowly, he rocks his hips forwards and back, again and again, and she sighs against his lips. Quietly, she murmurs, “I’ve thought about this.”

“What?” Mo asks, his hips stuttering in their rhythm as he jerks forward. Just like that, he’s dangerously close to blowing his load again. 

“Thought about you,” she says. Her hips are working with his, in tandem. Her free hand slips between their bodies and he can feel her fingers working against her clit, her knuckles bumping against his stomach. “You’re doing good, Mo, fucking me so good.”

“Oh, shit,” Mo gasps. His toes are curling in his socks and god, he didn’t even really get undressed, and Zeke is sitting behind him watching him rail his girlfriend. He wants to know if Zeke’s into this—if he’s into Mo doing this, specifically, but he can’t ask, would never ask.

“Momo,” Holly says, dragging Mo’s thoughts back to her, “He’ll probably jerk off to this later.”

“What?” Mo feels like he might choke on his own tongue. 

“He’ll do it right here, before bed.” Holly pauses long enough to moan, biting at her already kiss-bitten bottom lip. “Or he might fuck me, and he’ll make me tell him what you felt like.” Her voice is so quiet, Mo nearly misses what she says. She pulls him in closer and her words ignite a fire in his gut that’s fast burning too big and too bright. “He has a thing for virgins,” she adds like it’s no big deal. 

Mo’s fucking done for. He groans, embarrassingly loud, and drops his head to hide against Holly’s neck. He jerks his hips, still trying to get her off, as he spills into the condom. Faintly, he hears Holly gasp against his ear; she goes tense then lax even quicker the third time, and Mo idly hopes she wasn’t faking it just for him.

“Nice,” Zeke says. “She didn’t even fake that one.”

Mo can’t quite lift his head yet, still too embarrassed. Holly’s hands comb gently through his hair, and he could almost fall asleep here, but knows he shouldn’t. Zeke might even let him, Holly might even let him, but regardless of what just happened, he isn’t, like, _with_ them.

“I’m gonna order pizza, you guys want the usual?” Zeke says as he wanders from the bedroom, dragging the chair back to the dining room.

“Yeah,” Holly and Mo shout back in response.

“Holly,” Mo starts as he listens to Zeke talk with the pizza place in the other room. 

“Zeke’s just got a thing for people’s first times,” Holly says simply. She pushes gently at Mo’s chest and he slides from between her thighs. Clumsily, he pulls the condom off and ties it shut, and aims it for the same bin as before. “He’s not gay.”

“Right,” Mo says. He pulls his boxers and jeans back up, grimacing at the sticky feeling on his cock. “Me neither.” 

Holly smiles at him. It’s still a sweet expression, but it’s also kind of sour—like she doesn’t really believe him. Mo’s not entirely sure he believes himself. Instead of calling him out on it, Holly says instead, “You’re gonna do great with Sophie, okay? You’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

She pulls him down for another kiss and leaves him panting with a rough nip to his bottom lip. “But,” she adds, voice low, “if you need another lesson, I bet Zeke and I could help you out.” 

“Totally,” Zeke says from the doorway. “You just give us a holler. What’re friends for, right?” 

Mo swallows and nods. He looks between Holly and Zeke and ignores the way his dick starts to harden again. He says, “Yeah, sure. Totally. Friends.”

Zeke nods approvingly. “C’mon, let’s get shitfaced.”


End file.
